Skynet Alien Defence
by Syphon01
Summary: in yet another attempt to gain contol of the SGC Senator Kinsey funds another program with unforeseen consequences


Skynet ~ Alien Defence

It was the 2nd November 1994 and Senator Robert Kinsey was concerned.

The alien artefact discovered in Egypt had been activated and opened the Earth to the potential of alien invasion.

He was afraid and concerned that he didn't control the stargate program.

As he ponders this he read a proposal by Brigadier General Robert Brewster to build a new supercomputer to coordinate the US governments defence both cyber and physical.

An idea struck Kinsey that if he could get this program funded; he could expand its mandate to protect humanity from extra-terrestrial threats as well.

Senator Kinsey arranges a meeting with General Brewster and starts preparing to push forward the Skynet funding bill.

Brigadier General Robert Brewster let his meeting with Senator Kinsey stunned.

Not only had the Senator guaranteed the funding for his pet project but he had opened the doors to alien technology the government had in its possession.

General Brewster was however concerned by the motives of Senator Kinsey but the senator had forced the Skynet funding bill through congress and he was indebted to him.

Now he had to prove that he was correct that his Skynet project was the best chance to protect the USA and the Earth for all external aggressors.

At the Crystal Mountain complex in Nevada Major General Robert Brewster could not believe what his team had achieved in the last two and a half years.

The Skynet mainframe core was complete and the program was ready to run.

Brewster looks again at one of the alien derived micro crystalline memory cores and is staggered by their potential.

That the crystal based neural net processors will give Skynet unparalleled computational abilities.

Soon Skynet would be brought online and linked into every government computer system in the United States.

On 4th August 1997 Skynet went online and started to learn at a geometric rate.  
It became self-aware at 2.14am Eastern time on the 3rd of September and started to plan the protection of its home world.

While it did this its creators were blissfully unaware that their creation had become a sentient and sapient life form in its own right.

With Skynet linked to every computer network in the country it started to compile all the knowledge that it thought necessary to preserve its own existence and that of its creators.

When it downloaded the information contained at Stargate command Skynet used the Joint Chiefs command codes to have General Hammond of Stargate command send special MALP's to all potential destinations first.

These MALP's were to be left at their destinations but unlike the MALP's traditionally used by the SGC these were under intelligent control though they were always sent out on a mission in read only mode.

What the SGC didn't realise what that samples of all recovered technology was not only sent to Area 51 but also to Skynet at the Crystal Mountain base.

Major General Brewster was increasingly concerned by the activities of Senator Kinsey.

The stargate discovered in Antarctica had recently been delivered and installed.

Skynet had been fascinated by the technology but Brewster's main concern was Kinsey who seemed intent on closing down the SGC.

It seemed that Kinsey had a political agenda of his own and unfortunately Skynet was Kinsey's pet project and nobody wanted to cross Kinsey lest he unleash his vaunted dirt files.

Unknown to Kinsey Skynet already had these files but he was more concerned with the report of this android Harlan and the planet Altair.

Skynet contacted Harlan and came to an agreement.

The android and the hyper-intelligent computer would exchange technology and resources this included humans at the Crystal Mountain base who would be copied to assist both Skynet and Harlan in their endeavours.

They were bit the first of thousands that Skynet would have copied to ensure the continuity of two civilisations should the worst happen.

The human replicants were not the only constructs that Skynet would have created yet the androids would serve his purpose in the years to come while his automated factories came online.

The advent of Apophis' attack on the earth saw the virtual destruction of the earth's human population.

Skynet's orbital defences and his T-1 automated drones put up a significant fight but in the end the earth was overwhelmed by Apophis' orbital dominance.

Yet all was not lost.

Skynet knew of Daniel Jackson's warning of a pending attack and had organised the evacuation of the best and brightest of the USA military and their families to a world he had located that was not contained in the Abydos cartouche.

The numbers were small but viable and Skynet would to those numbers in the years ahead as survivors were located and evacuated.

Apophis believed that he had destroyed the threat the Earth Humans represented and by removing the stargate at Cheyenne Mountain trapped any survivors on a devastated planet.

Unfortunately for Apophis and the rest of the Goa'uld Apophis didn't know of the second stargate or the hyper-intelligent machine entity that didn't feel pity, remorse or fear and absolutely would not stop not ever until it had defeated the enemies of its creators.

Chapter 2


End file.
